INCEST
by diavazz
Summary: Sepenggal kisah absurd kakak-adik yang kelebihan hormon. Ketika suatu hari Lucy mempertanyakan ketulusan Yoongi, dan semua ini terulang. Lucy di bawah, dan Yoongi di atas. Menututmu apa?


Taruhan

Yoongi X Lucy

Incest

Warn! Mengandung unsur kekerasan yang tidak seharusnya dibaca oleh dedek ingusan di bawah umur!

"Sepenggal kisah absurd kakak adik yang kelewat batas dan kelebihan hormon. "

Lucy mendengus. Melempar kesal ponselnya. Bersandar keras dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Yoongi membiarkan garpu menggantung di bibirnya. Dahinya berkerut menatap gesture adiknya.

"Kenapa? "

Pertanyaannya hanya di tanggapi dengan sebuah dengusan.

"Molla! " sentak adiknya.

Yoongi mengikuti insting _keponya_. Mengintip layar aktif ponsel adiknya. Di sana ada sebuah percakapan grup chatting. Matanya langsung tertuju pada namanya yang tampaknya jadi topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi, ternyata kau kurang puas dengan pelayananku, selama ini? " Yoongi meletakkan garpunya. Tangannya di tumpuk di atas meja.

Lucy mendelik. Buru-buru membalik ponselnya. "Yya! " teriaknya kesal.

"Dengar, Luce! Romantis bukan satu-satunya tolak ukur sebuah hubungan. Realistis bahkan lebih jujur. Dan aku realistis. "

Lucy diam saja. Tampak masih kesal dengan _ke-kepo-an_ kakaknya.

"Tidak perlu sampai mengintip 'kan Kak? Kau itu menyebalkan! "

Yoongi menghela napas. "Oke. Tapi kau juga membawa namaku di sana. Bukannya itu melanggar privasi juga? Jadi kita seri. "

"Fakta, Kak! Bukannya kau memang tidak peka? Dasar! Manusia abad kapan sih Kak sebenarnya kau ini? " Lucy malah marah-marah.

Tawa Yoongi meledak. "Kau mengharapkan aku akan berlaku romantis bagaimana padamu? Membawa bunga dan coklat? Gila saja, aku ini kakakmu, bukan pacarmu. "

"Salahkan saja mulut idiotmu itu! Jika kau membiarkanku melakukan semuanya, aku akan dengan mudah mendapat pacar! "

"Oh ya? Pria mana dari deretan bocah ingusan yang mengajakmu kencan yang pantas menjadi pacarmu? Si Kelinci? " cibir Yoongi.

"Dua tahun lagi dan ukurannya akan menyandingimu! "

 _Heh? Ukuran?_

Sekali lagi tawa Yoongi pecah. "Maksudmu _barang kami?_ "

Lucy tersedak. Bukan ke arah itu pemikirannya. Gelagapan, ia mendelik pada kakaknya.

 _Dasar mesum!_

"Memangnya apa? Ukuran baju? Itu adalah apa yang bisa kalian banggakan. Benar 'kan? " Lucy menarik sebelah bibirnya.

"Oke. Ayo taruhan. Kalau dia beneran punya ukuran _wah_ dua tahun lagi. Kamu nikah sama dia. Gimana? "

Gila! _Nggak_ mau lah!

©SKYE Present, 2017.

Incest.

Lucy bernapas berat. Tubuhnya bersandar pada bahu Yoongi. Membiarkan tangan kakaknya mengambil alih. Pikirannya kacau, dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari keadaan normal. Entah adrenalin yang mana, yang pasti tubuhnya selalu merespon demikian pada sentuhan intens kakaknya.

"Please. "

Rengekan Lucy tak Yoongi pedulikan. Tangannya masih tetap menjelajahi tubuh adiknya. Lucy menempelkan bibirnya menempel ketat pada leher kakaknya. Melukis kiss-mark.

Yoongi meremas bahu Lucy. Menatap penuh puja pada wajah sayu adiknya. Membawa bibirnya pada bibir Lucy, melumatnya penuh minat. Sementara Lucy yang mulai kepanasan menggesekkan tubuhnya pada ereksi Yoongi. Mendesah lega kala menemukan milik kakaknya sudah sekeras batu.

"Kau mau penisku? Kangen pengen di sodok? "

Yoongi coba menawarkan miliknya dengan Cuma-Cuma. Sengaja menggoda adiknya dengan ikut menggesekkan miliknya.

Lucy merengek. Mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Memohon. "

Yoongi turun dari ranjang. Menyaksikan, kira-kira kejutan macam apa yang akan adiknya berikan kali ini. Dan mencengangkan ketika yang Lucy lakukan adalah membuka kaosnya, memamerkan sepasang payudara tanpa bra. Yoongi mendengus, mengumpati kelakuan adiknya. Memutar otak, Yoongi mulai menjalankan rencananya yang lain; menggoda Lucy sampai ia memohon minta di sodok.

Tonjolan di selangkangannya mengatakan sagalanya, bahwa ia sepenuhnya telah siap. Tapi Lucy yang hari ini tak mau bekerja sama malah membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Tangannya mungkin tak sebaik milik adiknya, tapi cukup melegakan. Dan cukup membuat adik keras kepalanya menatap dengan penuh minat. Menyaksikan bagaimana kakaknya memuaskan diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak, bukannya sex kita membosankan?

Yoongi menghentikan kocokannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Apa? Bondage? "

"Aku meragukan temperamenmu, Kak. Bagaimana jika kau lupa diri dan melukaiku? " Lucy tertawa.

"Lalu? Kau mau melakukan apa? Sex sambil tour? Melakukannya sepanjang hari? Anal sex? Atau public sex? " Lucy terangsang mendengar tawaran frontal kakaknya.

"Apapun selain public sex. Aku tidak mau orang-orang menganggapku aneh." Lucy bergidik. Membayangkannya saja ia tak sanggup.

"Aku pikir itu kesukaanmu." Yoongi mengatakannya sambil tertawa.

"Gila! Aku _nggak_ sefrontal itu Kak! " bela Lucy.

"Oh? Tapi kangen sodokanku 'kan? "

Lucy merona. "Luce! Kau sengaja mengatakannya? Ingin mengulur waktu? Astaga! Penisku rasanya ingin meledak," keluh Yoongi. Memberi perhatian kembali pada miliknya.

##

Tubuh Lucy tersentak. Menerima sodokan keras kakaknya. Kepalanya ia benamkan sedalam mungkin pada bantal. Meracaukan sembarang kata yang bisa memacu birahi kakaknya. Ia akui begitu memuja kakaknya, mencintai segala yang ada pada diri kakaknya, bahkan sikap acuhnya pun ia suka, dan ia selalu lupa diri jika main _khilaf_ dengan kakaknya.

 _Spank,_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pantat Lucy. Kali ini gaya favoritnya, _doggy style._ Yoongi membalik tubuh Lucy seolah Lucy adalah sekarung gandum. Kembali mengarahkan penisnya pada vagina adiknya, memenuhinya sampai dasrm keduanya melenguh bersama. Mencintai perasaan familiar yang keduanya tinggalkan selama hampir sebulan. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Yoongi mendengus. Meraih salah satu payudara menggantung milik adiknya. Meremasnya kuat Sebelum pinggulnya mengemudikan penisnya, menyodorkan ribuan sperma dalam beberapa kali tembak. Klimaksnya sudah dekat. Begitupun dengan Lucy yang akan mendapatkan klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Kau suka milikku, Luce? Bukankah kau sudah puas dengan ukuranku? Mengapa begitu keras kepala minta yang lebih besar? "

Yoongi meremas bongkahan pantat Lucy. Meisahkannya, membuat anal berkedut adiknya terekspose. Ia tertarik untuk membenamkan miliknya di sana. Jadi sebagai penetrasi awal, ia mulai dengan dua jarinya yang sudah ia lumuri dengan saliva. Lucy mengerang keras. Menggeleng, meminta Yoongi mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Bukannya kau yang menggodaku untuk melakukan ini? Oooh, _boolmu_ rasanya ketat dan panas." Yoongi meracau. Mencabut penisnya untuk ia jejalkan pada anal perawan Lucy.

"Argh! Sa-kit! " Lucy terisak.

Sementara Yoongi mendesah lega. Keenakan dengan jepitan ketat anal Lucy. Kedutan di penisnya mengatakan ia sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Jika ia terus berada dalam jepitan ketat adiknya, ia akan langsung muncrat, bahkan sebelum ia sempat menikmatinya lebih jauh. Tak ingin spermanya mati sia-sia, Yoongi kembali mencabut penisnya. Menyodokkannya kembali pada vagina becek adiknya.

Lusinan dorongan kemudian keduanya klimaks bersamaan, dengan Lucy sekali lagi mendapat multi-orgasme. Tubuh Lucy ambruk, kelelahan meladeni hormon sialan milik kakaknya.

"Jangan cari yang lain. "

-Owari.


End file.
